Life Without Tobias
by Brit-books
Summary: Tris finds out she is pregnant right after Tobias leaves in the military and now they are communicating through letters and Tris is learning to live without Tobias.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

I wake up alone in bed. I just can't get used to Tobias being overseas. I tried to talk him out of joining the army, but he did it anyways. I know it has always been his dream to be in the army. I am also one month pregnant, and yes, it is Tobias' child. I found out I was pregnant four days after he left. I sent him a letter telling him the news and i am waiting to hear back from him. I hope that I do today because I need some part of him to be here with me, and I hope he can come back before the baby comes. I really want him to be here when I go into labor. I text Christina, my best friend, and we decide to go to Bob Evans fir breakfast.

*TIME SKIP*

When I get back to the house, the mail is here. I grab it and go inside. I am looking at the pile. Bill, ads, ads, Bill, Bill, letter from Tobias. I throw the pile on the counter and start to head to the living room. Then one thing goes through my mind. Letter from Tobias. I run back to the counter and Rio it open.

Dear Tris,

I am so happy that you are pregnant. I really wish I could be with you right now, but I might be able to come home when you are farther along. I made a new friend as well. His name is Zeke and apparently he lives just down th street from us and is dating Shauna. I have been busy but I also like being able to be in the front lines an fight for the goo of our country. I have seen ally if action in th on month that I've been here. Zeke is also Uriah's older brother. I have to go now Tris. I love you so much and I am always thinking about you.

Love,

Tobias

Wow. I am going to write back to him after my next doctors appointment, which is Friday. I hug the letter to my chest and start crying. Most people would think that it just a epic of paper, but it's not. It's a piece of Tobias.


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS POV

Dear Tobias,

I already miss you and wish you were back. I have some exciting news. I'm pregnant! I hope you can be back her when the baby is born. I will send you more ultrasound pictures.

I love you Tobias,

Love,

Tris

Wow . Tris is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. I look at the enclosed picture. It is blurry and in black and white. I hang out up with the rest of the pictures I have of Tris.

I don't think I'll be able to be with her when my child is born though. My general made it very clear that the only way we could go home was if we were injured or dead. General Eric. He is mean and very strict. I have some free time, since its my day off, we all get one day that we don't have to fight so we can sleep or send keys to our loved ones or whatever. I decide to write to Tris.

Dear Tris,

I am so happy that you are pregnant. I really wish I could be with you right now, but I might be able to come home when you are farther along. I made a new friend as well. His name is Zeke and apparently he lives just down th street from us and is dating Shauna. I have been busy but I also like being able to be in the front lines an fight for the goo of our country. I have seen ally if action in th on month that I've been here. Zeke is also Uriah's older brother. I have to go now Tris. I love you so much and I am always thinking about you.

Love,

Tobias

I only say I might be able to come home is that I may actually be able to convince General Eric to let me go be with Tris, but probably not. I have the day off with my new best friend Zeke, so we go to get dinner. I put a stamp on the envelope and put it in the mailbox on the way to the dining hall. Dinner tonight is meatloaf. After we eat, we go back to the sleeping area and go to bed so we will be well rested for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

It is Friday, ad Christina is going to my doctors appointment with me. We go to Bob Evans for breakfast. After breakfast, we go to the hospital and take the elevators up to the third floor. When we sign in, there is a nurse waiting to take us back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•page break~•~•~•~•~•~•

Well, the babies are healty. And yes, I said babies. I found out that Tobias and I are having twins. I am going to call him tonight and tell him. When we get home, I go and write a letter to Tobias.

Dear Tobias,

The appointment went well. I will get my due date next month. The twins are healthy. I miss you so much and wish you could come home for the birth. I love you so much.

Love,

Tris

I put the letter in an envelope and put it in the mailbox. I decide to go get Christina so we can go see a movie. We end up seeing Minions. It is so funny and we laugh so much during the movie. When it is over we see what time it is and so we go to chipotle for dinner. When I get home after dropping Christina off, I decide to call Tobias. I pick up my cell phone and find his contact since he is aloud to use his cell phone when he isn't on duty. It rings a couple times and then he answers. I hear his voice. It makes me miss him more.

Tris!

Tobias.

How are you? How's the baby?

I'm fine.

And thee baby?

Actually that's the reason I called you.

Wait, did you have a miscarriage?

No.

Then what's wrong?

Nothing. In having twins.

That makes me feel like I have to be there even more.

Tobias, Christina is taking great care if me. Don't worry.

Tris, I knew she would take care if you, I mean, it's Christina it's obvious.

Tobias, do you think you can come home for the birth? You know, like when I'm like eight months along?

I don't know babe. Eric made it clear we were only going home if we were injured or dead and we have to go back after we recover from the injuries, but, I have a plan that I may try.

Tobias, don't get shot on purpose.

No babe, it's pretty rocky out here and we have to start climbing really rocky mountains.

So what's your plan?

It would be pretty easy to break a bone out there.

So your going to break your arm?

I was thinking foot, like and then make it worse by walking on it for at least a month.

Tobias, would he actually send you home for a broken bone?

Ya, he sent home someone with a broken leg.

But you'll have to go back right?

Yes, but depending on how bad it ends up, I could be home for months.

That's great Tobias when do you plan on doing it?

When I get the letter that has the genders of the babies. My foot can get pretty bad by walking on it for two or three months.

So how are you going to tell Eric about your foot?

We'll I'm probably going to do three months to make it as bad as possible, and I'm just going to limp up to him and be like, sir my foot has been bothering me for a few months, could I get it x-rayed? And he would have to say yes because you can't keep you'd soldiers from the medical tent if they need it. He would see the x-ray and have to send me home due to injury.

Tobias that's great. I really miss you.

I miss you to babe. I have to go now. I love you.

I love you too Tobias.

And he hangs up. I really hope his plan works. I decide to stay at Christina's place tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

Today I am going to go see my parents. THey dont know I'm pregnant yet. After I get out of the shower, I put on a tight black tank top and yoga pants. After putting on some foundation and lip gloss I slip on my 6 inch black heels with fake diamond studs on them. I look in the full lenght mirror in my bedroom and see a small baby bump. I'm showing. I'm almost two and a half months along. I cant wait to tell Tobias. i'm going to call him tonight and tell him. I grab my car keys and drive to my parents house. When I get there I knock on the door and my mom answers.

"Hello Tris, I havent seen you in a while, how's Tobias doing overseas?"

"He's doing good and he might be coming home in about six months."

"Really? Why?"

"Is dad here?"

"Yes he is Tris, why does he need to be here?"

"I need to tell you guys something."

"Okay. come on in."

I go to the living room where Dad is sitting and watching T.V.

"Hello Beatrice. How are you?"

"I'm great Dad." I sit down on the couch across from Mom and Dad

"I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it Beatrice?" Dad asks.

"I'm pregnant."

"Tris! Thats amazing!"

"Beatrice, you're only 21 and your husband is overseas if he is even the father."

"Yes, i am only 21 and Tobias is the father. He might actually get to come home."

"How far along are youTris?" Mom asks.

"I'm almost two and a half months. and I'm having twins."

"Tris! Thats great!"

We continue talking for awhile and then I decide to go home. I'll call Tobias tomorrow before I visit Christina.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

I decide to call Tobias today.

"Hey Tris."

"Hi Tobias."

"How are the babies?"

"TThey're great and I'm showing."

"I wish I could see the baby bump."

"How have you been?"

"I've been better. General Eric is an ass. But still, I decided too start our plan early."

"Why?"

"Well, we were climbing a mountain yesterday and Zeke dropped a big rock on my foot, so I didn't start exactly on purpose but still."

"Okay Tobias. I'll call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Tris."

I hang up. It is so hard without him but at least I'll get to see him soon. I hope.

Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review. If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

**2 months later**

I get to go home on a medical leave. I am so excited to see Tris. I haven't told her that I'm coming home. I have to go back in at least 6 months. That means I get to be with Tris until at least two months after the baby is born. I just got into the airport in Chicago and as I am going through the airport, everyone lets me through and thanks me for my service. I nod as I limp through security. I get on the bus when I get outside. Many people offer me their seats and I accept one in the front. I bought Tris a bouquet of red roses at the airport. The bus stops at the corner by our house. I walk to the house and see Tris' car in the driveway. Even though I have my key, I decide to knock on the door to surprise her.

When Tris answers the door, she just stares at me for a minute. The she jumps into my arms.

"Oh my God! Tobias! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too babe."

She kisses me and we go inside.

"So why are you back?"

"General Eric got shot and had to come home so he was replaced by General Max and I talked to him and he said that I could come home for at least 6 months."

"That's so amazing Tobias. We should go see my parents tomorrow."

"I'd love to Tris. When do you find out the genders?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review and tell me what genders you want, and don't forget that they're twins! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

We are at my parents house and I just knocked. My mom opens the door and sees me and Tobias.

"Hey guys."

"Hi mom."

"Is DAd home?" I say as we walk in/"

"Yes."

We sit on the couch.

:WE're having a boy and a girl." Tobias says.

"THat's great!"

"Do you guys have any ideas for names?" Dad asks.

"Not yet. But we should get going so we can get something to eat."

"Okay. Have a great day. See you guys soon." Mom says. Tobias and I give them both hugs and head out.

* * *

We go to McDonald's for lunch, and while we're there Tobias says, "Tris, your bump is so big."

"I know. Its only going to get bigger."

"I can't wait until they come."

"Ya. Do you think we should give them separate rooms?"

"Not at first. It'll be easier to feed them at night."

"We should go shopping soon."

"I know Tris. Maybe we can start tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

* * *

**Do you guys have any ideas for names?**

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review and tell me what genders you want, and don't forget that they're twins! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I are announcing the names at Zeke and Uriah's party. We are playing Truth or Dare tonight, so we have on a crap ton of layers.

We drive over there, and when we walk in, we're the last ones to get there. Everyone else is sitting in a circle waiting for us.

"What are the name?" Christina asks. Of course she's the first one to ask.

"Shailene Tessa and Theo Keith," Tris says.

"OMG! Those are the cutest names ever!" Christina says, fan-girling over the names. WE can't here much of anything else over Christina though. Tris and I just laugh, and we sit on the couch, since Tris can't sit on the floor because of her bump.

Uriah stands up, "Well, since we can't drink because of Tris," HE glares at Tris and I, "We'll strip instead, I'm going first,"

* * *

**Do you guys have any ideas for truths and dares?**

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review and tell me what genders you want, and don't forget that they're twins! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

Truth or dare was fun last night, but being with Tobias was better. He talked to his general, and MAx said that he could stay a year at most, but I know he won't stay that long. Just unti lthe twins are a couple weeks old. I'll miss him when he leaves again, but I'm going to cherish the time I have with him. It's hard when he's not here, but I always have my best friend. We started shopping for them today, and Christina insisted on coming.

Tobias is excited, and also kind of impatient, even though it's only a few more months until they come. I'm excited too, though, I have to admit.

**Short chapter, I know, and sorry. Also sorry for not updating ive been busy but im trying to work writing back into my schedule.**


End file.
